


Silver And Black: Book 1

by KittyCompany



Series: Silver and Black [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCompany/pseuds/KittyCompany
Summary: Most probably won’t believe me, but I became the most powerful person in the multi-verse. I know, sounds crazy, right? But it’s true and I want to tell you how I reached this point in my life. Although it can be quite complicated, I won’t start at the beginning. Instead, I’ll begin at the time when things started making sense. You’ll learn about the time before as you read. Please note to keep an open mind as you go. Some of my concepts might be a little too out there for a few. So bear in mind of my eccentric ways.(I will add more tags as I write.)





	1. Prologue: The Silver Fox

A blood churning yowl filled the midnight air, waking me up. I was curled in a tiny ball next to my brothers and sisters with our mother’s tail wrapped around us. I couldn’t go back to sleep, so I walked out of our small den made out of a hollowed out rock. I sat just outside and stared up at the full moon.

“What are you doing out here, little one?” Mother followed me with silent pawsteps.

“I couldn’t sleep,” I say as I look up at her. Her silver striped glowed in the moonlight against her black coat. She was looking to the sky. I looked back to the moon.

“It’s quite beautiful tonight, isn’t little one? If only such beauty could last forever. But sadly the sun may rise and hide her from us. The sun is very jealous of the moon’s beauty. So he covers her every morning.” She told me. She was always telling us stories. Mostly about the sun and moon.

As she continued telling me about the sun’s jealousy, my brothers and sisters awoke and joined us. As she drew to an end, the wind picked up another yowl carrying it to us. My fur stood on end. It seemed close.

“What is that?” I asked scared.

“A fox.” She said, stepping further into the clearing. She stood there looking around, waiting for another yowl. Surely enough, another came louder and more aggressive. Suddenly, in a flash of light and a gust of wind, the fox appeared. Glowing silver in the moonlight. “Let her go!” I heard mother scream at the fox.

The fox held one of my sisters in her mother. She was crying. He gripped her so tight in her mouth blood stained her fur. My mother’s continued yelling at him to let her go, but it only made him grip tighter to her neck until a snap rang through the valley. I could hear my mother’s breath become ragged the sharp. She took an arched stance and puffed out her fur. Her growl was loud and intimidating but the fox didn’t seem perturbed by his opponent. Simply dropping his kill and stepping towards her.

“Take me to the Silver Diamond.” He demanded in a deep but scratchy voice.

“Why would I take you to the Silver Diamond?” She growled at him.

In another gust of wind, my other sister was now gone. He returned to his former position with her in his jaw.

“Because I’ll kill each of your kits one by one until I get what I want.” He said around her with a slight smirk.

“Go to hell.” She growled before launching at him. She landed in the middle of his back as he dropped my sister to fight mother, but he was bigger than her. He reached around and bit down on her neck and threw her off to the side.

“If you won’t give me what I want then maybe your kits will.” He grabbed my sister who was barely breathing and came over to us.

“Don’t touch them!” Mother screamed, midair. Again landing on his back. She gripped him with all of her claws and teeth. He dropped my sister again, but this time mother had the upper hand and threw him over herself. Rolling backward and flinging him to the opposite side of the clearing than us. Unfortunately, this time, she didn’t make it. My sister was gone. 

“Why can’t you just leave us alone!” I sprinted toward him.

“NO!” I heard mother behind me.

Once I was close enough to him I jumped at him, but his size was greater and with one swipe of his paw he had me flying. I slid across the ground. My ears pounding. My blood covering my silvery white fur. I could only hear muffled screams from mother as she continued fighting. I watched with stiff limbs. Unable to help. Sadly, It won’t be enough. Once he realized he killed his only way to get what he wanted, he left. My brothers and remaining sister had run while he was distracted. They left me. Anger and sadness filled my heart. Red was all I saw. Red and silver.


	2. A Day of the Unknown

Most probably won’t believe me, but I became the most powerful person in the multi-verse. I know, sounds crazy, right? But it’s true and I want to tell you how I reached this point in my life. Although it can be quite complicated, I won’t start at the beginning. Instead, I’ll begin when things started making sense. You’ll learn about the time before as you read. Please note to keep an open mind as you go. Some of my concepts might be a little too out there for a few. So bear in mind of my eccentric ways.

March 3rd, my 7th-grade year.

I’ll begin on a day that started like any other. Rise from my bed early in the morning. Eat breakfast, get ready for school, and head out. The air was cold, thick with fog, winter has yet to break into spring, but the grass was returning to its former glory. My messenger bag dug into my shoulder as it was weighed down by my numerous school books, my coat did nothing to quell the ache. I kept my mind off the pain by thinking about the various things that could happen today. Maybe my joyous demeanor I had as a kid will return. Or maybe something bad could happen, like out bus running off the road, rolling several times before stopping upside down. Silently, I waited for the bus with a number of other students. I put my earbuds in so I didn’t have to listen to them. I didn’t care about other people at this time. They wouldn’t understand the kinds of things that run through my head. A hell all of my own.

I lost myself even more in my thoughts when I sat down on the bus. The music that played on my mp3 bored me but kept me from focusing on the world around me. I just wanted to be somewhere else. A world far from this one. A world just for me. A life where I can be anyone, do anything, go anywhere. Somewhere I could be truly happy again.

By the time I snap out of it, I’m sitting at my locker ready to pull what I need out for first period, when ribbons of black pour out of my locker, grabbing me. They wrap themselves around me, pulling me into the void inside my locker. The people around me back away, unaware of what is happening. I’m engulfed in darkness. No light, no sound, no thoughts. I felt at peace for the first time in a long time. My mind drifts away.

A throbbing in my head brings me back to the real world. With a fuzzy mind, I looked around to see that I was back home. Slowly, I get up from my bed on weak legs and stumble through the hallway. My hand braced on the wall, accidentally bumping my older brother’s baby picture causing it to smash on the floor, but I was too dizzy to notice. I reach the front door and trip over my feet as I step outside. The chilly air hit my slightly warm face with a shock. My vision became even more blurry. I couldn’t see where I was going, but at that point, I didn’t care.

When my vision cleared, my tired eyes saw that I had reached the forest near my house. Off the trail, I stepped on moldy leaves and twigs, tripping over the bumpy ground. Despite my efforts to collect myself, I still couldn’t comprehend where I was going or why I was going there. In my confusion, I caught my foot on a tree root and fell into the dirt. I laid there for several moments. I was reminded of the splitting headache I was sporting. I rested my face in the bend of my elbows. I breathed slowly, regaining a proper train of thought.

“Are you ok?”

The sudden voice of a young girl startled me from my haze. I quickly sat up and came face to face with her. She had been leaning over me but stepped back when she noticed the closed distance between us. My eyes grew wide as I looked her over. White hair with a silvery shimmer. Golden yellow hair covering the left side of her face. Blue eyes brighter than my own. And ears like cats atop her head. A white tail swishing behind her.

The look of concern grew heavier on her face. “Are you ok?” She repeated to me. Kneeling down to my level.

“Oh, yes.” I jumped out of my staring.

“That’s good.” Relief washed over her. “Here. I’ll help you up.” He stood back up and offered me her hand.

Hesitantly, I took it and was swiftly pulled to my feet. “Who are you?” I asked as I realized our height difference being nearly a foot, if not more.

“I thought you would have been aware of my arrival.” She spoke politely. “My name is Solar.”

“Sorry, my head is just a little fuzzy right now.” I smiled as I spoke trying to come off as the person she was supposed to meet here.

“That’s ok.” Her smile was wide on her small face. “As long as you're here, that’s all that matters.”

“Of course”. Suddenly, a bolt of pain ran behind my eyes. With a bright light, I was blinded. I wanted to scream but the voice wouldn’t come out, but I could hear Solar screaming against the pounding in my ears. Everything seemed to come to an end filled with darkness once again. The cold took over. Everything stilled.

I felt light. Like I was walking on clouds as I walked back home. The cold I once felt had warmed considerably. I hadn’t even noticed I wasn’t wearing my coat. All I felt was like the fog had lifted. My heartfelt open to the world. Open to life. Once I left the trees, I looked up at the sky. Clear and blue. The sun was nice against my skin. Happy. An emotion I haven’t been in a long, long time. The dark thoughts that once plagued my minds were gone.

Cautiously, I came into my home. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw no one was home yet. Quickly, I went to my room and flopped down on my bed in a fit of joy. I stared up at the ceiling and began to giggle until it was full blown laughter. To anyone else, I might seem crazy, but with what was now coursing through my veins, I was completely ecstatic.

When I calmed down, I began to think about all that has happened today. I could never consider this day as normal. I got up from my bed and stared at myself in the mirror hung above my dresser. I pushed the long brown hair away from the left side of my face and looked at myself. The scars that once stood out against my pale skin were gone. My bright blue eyes were now grayer, more human, but not at the same time.

Then realization struck. I looked down at my hands, confused. “Who am I now?” I stepped back from the mirror. “What am I now?” I brushed my fingers through my hair. I looked back up at myself with my hair now a mess. “What happened to me?”


End file.
